Once Upon a Time Yesterday
by MJPF
Summary: <html><head></head>Sam and Dean have used time travel to go back and try to fix their past.  What happens when their own future catches up with them in the form of Ellie Winchester, Dean's daughter who has traveled back into the past to hide from her present.</html>
1. Chapter 1

"Dean!" Sam growled across the room, in one sweeping motion stepping aside and and beheading the clumsy vampire closing in on him.

"Alright the plan needs work" Dean shouted back as he sliced into the vamp sneaking up behind him.

"Work? We need new friggin'plan!" Sam said backing up slowly as three more vampires began closing in pushing him towards the end of the platform and a three story plunge.

"Hey dumbass" Dean shouted pushing past the already dead bodies of the vamps in front of him and heading right to him brother. One of the vampires, the newest turned and changed directions rushing at him. Dean raised his blood covered machete above his head, the warehouse exploded in a blinding light and incredible noise sending him to the floor.

Dean opened his eyes still slightly stunned and the rotted ceiling of the warehouse swimming in front of him. It must have knocked him out cold. He was flat on his back surrounded by dead vampires and but no Sam. He bolted straight up. "Sam...Sammy" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He looked towards the platform where he had been.

He haul himself to his feet in the direction he last saw shouting. "Sammy!" He suddenly saw Sam crumbled in front of him. The decapitated bodies of the vampires in scattered around him.

Dean fell to his knees beside Sam. "Sammy wake up!" Shaking and checking him over at the same time.

"Dean" Sam groaned "Quit it. Christ my head"

Dean let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "You OK, Vampire are all dead?"

"Yeah and I'm fine. What the hell was that? An angel?" Sam said sitting up.

"I think it was a stun grenade? "Dean said rubbing his eyes. "Come on let's get the Hell out of here."

"Hello Dean and Sam!" came a voice from above them

Their heads snapped up in unison, much to the amusement of the woman on the broken loft above them. She was impossible to see in the darkness of the warehouse, only a silhouette. "It was a stun grenade, Dean very good. And I just saved both your asses"

"Who or what are you?" shouted Dean as they both jumped to their feet ready to fight. "What do you want?" followed Sam.

"I am Ellie Winchester and I will meet you outside. The stench in here is getting to me." and effectively disappeared into the shadows"

"Ellie Winchester? Another relative?" Sam asked as he and Dean made their way down the ladder"

"Oh God let's hope not. I have had my fill of relatives. Alive dead or otherwise popping up to help us."

"Well she did help us Dean". Sam shrugged.

"Ha! We had them where we wanted them. We didn't need it." Sam rolled his eyes.

They arrived outside and leaning against the Impala was a woman who appeared just a few years younger then either of them. She had a slim build and about 5'7 height. Dressed in black jean, a black jacket and black suede boots that went up to her knees. Her black hair tied back into a pony tail. The top of what looked like a machete poked out above her boots and what looked like a belt holding two more grenades attached to her hip. Her arms were crossed. She stood smiling at them. Something about the way she stood arms crossed over her chest, leg kicked out in front of her was familiar.

"Let me talk Sam. I can handle her" Dean said as he stepped out of the barn and into the light of the rising sun.

"Dean" He motioned his head towards the car.

"What the... Oh she is getting on my nerves. No one sits on my baby"

"This I want to see". Sam smirked. He had a feeling Dean was in for more than he bargained for.

"First get your pretty little ass off my car! and second who the hell is Ellie Winchester? I am not in the mood for any more demons right now or any other relatives that just crawled out of Hell." Dean demanded walking faster toward the vehicle.

She said flashing her best, I am the most awesome creature in the universe smile, "That is not a nice way to talk to your daughter!"

That was not the answer that he was expecting to get. Dean stopped dead in his tracks. So, quickly that Sam almost knocked him over.

"Excuse me?" Dean said stunned.

"She said, she was your daughter" Sam whispered.

"I heard her man. I just don't believe what I heard. I don't have any kids"

At least none that he knew of. "Seriously, Sam I started young, but not that young she is just a few years younger then you I think."

"Hello, can we focus back on me? If it makes you feel better I could be Sam's daughter?" Ellie smiled

Now it is was Sam's turn to be stunned. "Alright she is crazy! Maybe she is one of the supernatural book fans"

"or a nut job" Dean suggested.

"Gentlemen" she said stepping forward uncrossing her arms to reveal a grenade in one hand and a pin in the other. "What does a girl have to do around here to hold your attention!"

She had their attention.

"Alright sweetheart" Dean said quietly slowly backing up. He could hear the crunching of gravel behind him as Sam did the same "Put the pin back slowly and everything will be ok."

"Stop! Both of you! NOW! Let me cut to the chase. I am, from the future and Dean is my father but you had a big hand in raising me Uncle Sam. I came back because I needed a safe place and who better then with you too."

"Bull" Dean spat

"What you think you have the exclusive on time travel? Let's say that I have some friends in high places and Uncle Bobby's library. Two great things that go great together"

"So you want us to believe that you popped in from the future? Why here and now? I am so not buying this."

"Dean we time traveled its possible." Dean shot 'whose side are you on look' and Sam immediately quieted down.

"Look I know you have tons of questions and I want answer what I can. But first things first. Call Castiel. He can verify that I am a Winchester."

"What is he a walking DNA test?" Dean scoffed. "How the Hell does she know about Cas?" Dean whispered to Sam who was standing beside him.

"Stalker?" Sam suggested

"Never mind" Ellie sighed. "Castiel! Castiel!"

In less than the space between heart beats Castiel stood between the brothers and the woman dressed in black.

"Who has summoned me?" Castiel spun around in the direction of Ellie. Spotting the brothers he stopped "Sam, Dean are you alright? Why have you brought me here?"

"We didn't this nut job did!" Shouted dean.

"She is carrying a grenade and says Dean is her father. And since she is holding that grenade we are sort of compelled to listen."

"Castiel". Ellie said softly, almost sweetly. Castiel turned on his heel and looked at the woman in front him. He was concentrating on her, hard. As if the entire world had fallen away, as if there were no one else anywhere but the two of them.

"Why have you called me" his voice commanding and intimidating. Ellie appeared shaken for a fraction of a second before the emotion melted away into resolve. "I am Dean's daughter. "Tell them Castiel. I know you can tell. You heard me that alone should indicate I am Winchester. "

Castle stepped closer to her. Very close. Dean would say he was invading her personal space. He looked her up and down circling around her slowly. Until he had walked in a complete circle.

"You know that weapon does not intimidate me. I am an Angel of the Lord"

"I know" she said softly. He stopped directly in front of her and made direct eye contact.

Without ever averting his eyes, blinking or even turning to look at them. "Sam, Dean she is a Winchester and is not from this time.". She returned his gaze with equal intensity.

Suddenly he broke it off. "Will there be anything else, gentleman?"

"Wait minute. She is telling the truth?" Dean stared at her

"Yes" Castiel said matter of factly

"How can you tell?" Sam was obviously curious

"The smell..." Just as matter of factly

"The smell? Sam repeated.

"Yes, human being all have a smell. Families tend to resemble each other."

"So is she my daughter?"

"I cannot tell, but she is the off spring of one of you."

"I must go. Raphael has a plan to take over a large section of heaven, I must return."

"Wait. That's it. You're leaving us. Aren't you even curious why she is here?" Dean started to walk towards Castiel

"Have you asked her?" Castiel turned to look directly at Ellie

"For my health?" Ellie smirked, joining in the conversation.

Castiel looked at her again very hard, almost as if he was trying to see how she worked. Ellie immediately stopped smiling. "What you call sarcasm. I see the resemblance between you and Dean."

Turning towards Dean "I am very curious. Keep her safe. I will be back"

And he was gone...

Everyone stood for a moment looking at the empty space Castiel had been standing. The sun had now completely risen over the horizon and it was morning.

"Ellie" Sam started "What do you say you put the pin back in the grenade and have some breakfast?"

She smiled at him genuinely this time. "Oh and yeah let me." She put the pin back in the grenade slowly and finally released it. It was obvious this was not her first time replacing a pin.

Everyone including her sighed.

Grabbing Sam's arm, "No, this is not awkward at all. We still don't know why she is here or if I believe her."

Ellie walked towards them and away from the car. Her hands open and at her side. "Look Dean I understand why you're being cautious. You don't know me and while I have a lifetime of memories of you and Uncle Sam, you are not yet the man who is my father. But you sure look a lot like him and the voice is still the same." She was standing close to him. Identical set of green eyes stared into each other. "Everything in me wants to through my arms around you" Her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"So with that all said I will do whatever you want to gain your trust." She leaned down and pulled a silver knife from her boot and ran it across her palm.

"Hey, Hey wait" Dean grabbed her wrist. "Stop it Ellie. I get it. You aren't a monster." She raised her eyes from the cut to meet his. "This is just a lot to take in ok."

The paused for a second just looking at each other. Ellie smiled at Dean who was still holding her hand. Without a moments hesitation she threw herself at Dean, who caught her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he slowly wrapped his arms around her and patted her back.

Sam smiled and awkwardly stared at the ground. It was obvious he felt like he was intruding on this private moment.

"We should get that cleaned up Ellie. Come on back to the Impala" Dean said softly.

She pulled away from his arms and smiled at him. Letting go of him as then threw her arms around Sam in an effort to include him. "I missed you too Uncle Sam!"

Sam slid his arm around her and squeezed her back.

Dean led Ellie to the Impala. "Why don't you give me the grenades and we'll put them in trunk."

Ellie handed him the belt of grenades.

"Hey these are pretty good quality! Military grade. Good taste. I have just like these"

"Since when do we carry grenades? Dean"

"Since I dont know... forever." Dean shrugged

"Well you're carring one less now. Those are the ones from the car." Ellie confessed looking guilty.

"You broke into my car? I am not sure if I should be shocked or proud?" Dean looked up from the trunk.

"No I did not break into the car. I have keys" Ellie smiled. Jingling them in front of her.

Sam burst out laughing as he looked between them shoving his gear in the trunk. "I think I am going to love this."

"Had keys! "Dean snatched them from Ellie's hands. "Ok first rule no one touches my baby!"

"I thought I was his baby" Ellie smiled

"She has a point Dean."

"Sam don't make me beat you or spank here! " Shouting across the car. "Get in and let's get breakfast and tell us why you're hiding here."


	2. In the beginning

I don't own any of the characters, but Ellie

Chapter 2

Everyone settled themselves into the Impala. Sam offered Ellie the front to be closer to Dean.

"I like the back, more homey. I spend lots of time back here" she said smiling rubbing the seat next to her.

Dean frowned and immediately turned on the music, with a turn of the ignition and they were off. Sam rolled his eyes looking at Dean trying to will him to start a conversation. Dean ignored him.

"So Ellie is that your real name or a nickname?" Sam asked.

Ellie smiled. Uncle Sam always tried to put people at ease. "No, you gave me the nickname. My real name is MaryEllen."

Sam smiled weakly. Dean continued to stare into the road. "They were both some great women, Mom and Ellen. You wear their name well, Ellie."

"Thank you Uncle Sam that means a lot to me"

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a grungy diner. "What does everyone want?"

"Coffee and egg whites and cheese. Hey I can get the stuff, you stay here and talk." grabbing the door handle.

"I am quicker" Dean shot back

"I will have the same, please."

"Okay, great two health nuts." And with that Dean slammed the car door.

Sam shot Dean an annoyed glance through the window.

Sam turned towards the back seat so that he could see Ellie. He smiled at her "It is going to take a little while for him to take all this in. Dean has some trust issues." He reassured her. "Seriously there is no one better to have your back. He is a great guy."

Ellie laughed and touched the hand Sam propped on the car seat. "He is the best, but not always the easiest. You are always Dad's biggest fan Uncle Sam. Whenever he and I disagreed you were always there for us." laughing to herself "Looks like you start that role earlier than we both thought."

Sam put his other hand on top of hers smiling "Uncle Sam...that is so awesome. I have always wanted him to be happy and have a family and now I know he does."

Ellie gave him an awkward smile in return. "He is happy."

Sam caught that look. "But... Not happy or not a family?

"I didn't say either."

"No, you didn't but that deanesque smile you just gave me did."

"Not all bad things are supernatural... Whatever we are or will be Uncle Sam we are happy and we are a family just not your typical one. And I love every second of it "

The car door opened just then to Ellie's relief. Dean threw the bag of sandwiches to Sam as he got in the car balancing the coffees

"Here you go." He handed each of them a cup, sensing the tension in car. "You just had a chick flick moment, didn't you?" Looking back and forth between his new daughter and brother. "Lets go back to the hotel. I need a shower."

Sam settled back into the seat and Ellie stretched out. You could cut the tension with a knife.

The rest of the ride passed in silence.

Dean turned into the 'York Motel' of course that was just a guess since most of the letters were burned out leaving only 'ork tel' shinning in gaudy red neon light.

They piled out of the car. Dean reached for the keys to open the door.

Ellie shuffled her feet like a 12 year old, she was beginning to feel like she was 12. "You know I could get my own room let you guys get some rest and talk tonight?"

"Oh no little girl inside. I want to hear this bedtime story. I want to know who or what will be chasing us" holding the door open for her to enter.

Ellie quietly filed past him and into the shabby motel room and sank the kitchen chair.

Dean whispered stopping Sam at the door, "We need to think of this like a case, just a case of a scared girl being chased by who knows what piece of ugliness, right."

"Dean, 'this is not just any case'." holding up his fingers in mock quotations. "She is your daughter, the sooner you come to that realization the better off for both of you. Dude I know you have issues, you're damned straight I do, but grow up and get over them. That scared girl has come to her father for help. Stop acting like Dad, you big jack-ass, and get in there and deal with this. You're a good father, I am sure of it. You've taken care of me my whole life. She needs you. Now pick up your jaw and get your ass in there and find out what freaked your kidenough to send her decades into the past to find you, now." Sam finished with the most exasperated and frustrated look on his face pointing toward the seated woman.

Dean stood mouth gaping open, taken completely taken back "Wow, what do you really think Sammy" Dean stomped to the table followed by Sam.

He threw the sandwiches on the table and pulled his chair closer to Ellie. He looked at Sam for support who gave him a quick nod. "Ellie" he said softly.

She finally took her eyes from the table. "Time travel takes some serious mojo. Why would you do this?"

"We had a job go bad. I cost us..." Visibly swallowing hard "too much. I am not safe in my own time line. I have to fix this. I convinced Cas to help me."

"You mean Castiel?" Sam asked

"Yes"

"He sent you back." Dean questions not sounding like he believed her.

Ellie shrugged "Not exactly. He was against the idea. But Grandpa Bobby had the best library of books on the supernatural that exists anywhere. I have spent my entire life studying it, translating it, pouring through it. It is my job to know all of it or where to find it. Yes, I know more than a few tricks. If he didn't help I would have found another way."

"What's hunting you? Why can't we just take 'em out?". Dean shrugged.

"Right now everything in my time, Angels, demons, monsters you name it."

"Why?" Sam pressed

"You found the Cauldron of Life." Speaking directly to Dean. "You and Sam took a contract job because we needed some extra cash. You were supposed to destroy a cauldron which was being held in the private collection of a Phineas Blake. We were under the impression it was to be used as part of some ritual sacrifice. Phineas it turns out turned out to be a leprechaun and the keeper of the cauldron protecting it from evil."

"Leprechauns are so creepy." Dean chimed in. Ellie shot him a look.

"This is not funny. I have lost my entire family over this damn pot of gold." Ellie raised her voice and began to pace around the room as she continued. "You know the stories of the pot of gold at the end of the rainbows. Well they are real. The gold is actually the least valuable part of the treasure. It is the cauldron that contains the gold, that is really the magic. This cauldron originally belonged to Brawn the Blessed. Made from very old and very powerful magic."

"Holy crap! It can raise the dead can't it?" Sam interjected.

"Bingo!" Eliie pointed at Sam excited that he was following closely.

"How the hell did you know that?" Dean frowned.

"I read more than comic books Dean. They say the story of the cauldron is origin of the holy grail." Sam explained

Eliie continued "It can raise the dead alright and not just human dead either. Anything or anyone put in the pot will be resurrected. Angels and demons you name it. It turns out our contractor is really a demon and wants his hot hands on this sucker. Odd course like all demons he can't keep his mouth shut about his plan and some angels hear about it and now they want it. With everything still such a mess in Heaven, this cauldron will give the possessor a leg up in this little war of theirs. Resurrections a plenty, no waiting for god, no divine intervention necessary."

"OK fine. So why are you here? Gank the demon and destroy the cauldron."

"Don't you think we tried?" Eliie abruptly began pacing again "possession of the cauldron goes to the person who kills the keeper. Uncle Sam killed the Leprechauns so he became the keeper, the demon who suddenly appears from nowhere then kills you and Dad kills the demon but dies in the process. With Dad dead and as the next blood relative it comes to me by suddenly appearing in Bobby's living room."

"All of this is bad enough but then everything that ever walks the earth start showing up. Vampire, Wraths, Demons, ghosts, Leprechauns you name it and I lose a lot of family in the process." Ellie's voice is beginning to break as she stops pacing and leans her head against the wall.

Dean crosses the room, but stops short of touching her and simply stands near her.

Ellie continues her story talking into the dingy wall paper. "I left to keep what is left of my family safe. Since I couldn't drag a cauldron around I used a spell to shrink it. I hid it where they will never find it." She turns from the wall to face her father wiping tears from her eyes, reaching around her neck and pulling a long silver necklace from inside her shirt. Dandling at the bottom was a tiny cauldron charm. The chain was looped the handle.

Dean stared not quite believing it "Don't tell me that's it?"

"Yes it is" Ellie smiled slightly, proud of her solution.

"How?" Sam said reaching toward the chain careful not to touch the cauldron.

"I used an Enochian magic to shrink it." She quickly looked at Dean defensively "Don't lecture me about not using Magic I was was desperate and I could not exactly hide a 6 foot cauldron"

"So you used Magic again? You know that its like a drug. Why can't anyone in this family keep their hand out of the supernatural cookie jar." Dean throws up his hands and shaking his head.

Sam shook his head at Dean "I have two questions why didn't you use the pot to bring us back? and how do we find the cauldron and destroy it?"

Ellie sat down again growing very serious. "I wasn't with you two. The cauldron traveled to me when Dad died. The warehouse you were in was burnt to the ground so their was nothing to put into the cauldron. It can only be destroyed from the inside and only someone dead can be placed in the cauldron. Once inside it can be split by this" Reaching behind her back she pulled and iron knife and laying it on the table. "It was smelt from the same iron"

The silence hung heavy in the room. Dean picked up the knife and then stared directly at Ellie. "So you are saying that you want one of us to die. Be stuffed in this pot. Hope it really does work bring us back from the dead and then destroy it from the inside? Because I just want to be sure I am not the only crazy one here! Are you insane? And second if you had the knife and the cauldron, why didn't you do all this already!" He punctuates his last sentence by stabbing the knife into the table.

Sam saw Ellie flinch as the knife entered the table. "Dean, enough alright!"

Dean huffed and walked away from the table. "She can't be serious"

"I am serious. But even if I destroyed the cauldron you and Uncle Sam would still be dead." Ellie shouted

"We all have to die some day Ellie. It was my time." Dean said matter of factly.

Tears began to well up in her green eyes. "Not in this family. You and Uncle Sam have cheated death more than once and this is not going to be the thing that gets you. I won't let it be. I will not lose my family. More people die than just you Dean. They are good people who I love "

"So what is the plan Ellie?" Dean said "you have one in mind I am sure or wouldn't be here."

"My plan is to kill the demon who started this now." Pulling the knife out of the table and slipping it back into her clothes. "This would be easier with you, but I can do it without you." She stared directly at Dean. "Think about it." And walked out the front door. 


End file.
